Bella Hood
by Unseen Prophecy
Summary: Bella is the daughter of the famous Robin Hood. She is hunting when she cames accross yet another outlaw seeking refuge. What is so different about this one? And why does everyone seem after her now? ExB AU All Human! PLease R&R! I do not own Anything!
1. Chapter 1

**I got this Idea for a book called 'Rowan Hood' by Nancy Springer. I love that book sooooo much and decided to try making a story about Robin's daughter myself... twilight style...**

**I seem to have more fun writing stories that where based on that erra... so this popped into my head... along with another! I may post it when I have more chapters done.**

**Well... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own absalutly positivly NOTHING!! sighs**

B E L L A H O O D

* * *

Swift and Silent. Bow in Hand and waiting for movement. I creeped around, making almost no sound. Looking for trespassers or hunting for supper meat was my specialty. I could easily move around the fallen, withered , brown and yellow autumn leaves, without making a sound.

There was a slight rustling near the stream. I caught the sound and sneaked over behind a bush. There, was a huge deer, not noticing my presence as it lowered it's head to drink from the crystal clear fresh water. I smiled evilly and raised my bow.

Just then there was something thrashing in the bushes on the other side of the river. The sound was so loud that you'd think a wild boar was making it's way through here. Unfortunately, the deer noticed this noise too. It shot it's head up and stared at the area for a mere second, before leaping up.

But, before the deer could even bound once, an arrow shot through the air, and plunged into it easily. It thrashed around for a second, before freezing and falling over.

Anger washed over me as I frowned over at the bush that was still moving violently. I creeped over to the small river and leaped over it.

I stared at the ruffling bush. I saw a flash of brown, like a coat. This was definitely not an animal. It was a person. I sighed and walked foreword more in a relaxed manor. I was about a yard away when the person got loose from the bush's bonds and flung out.

It was a boy about my age, he had bronze hair that had twigs and leaves through it. He wore a brown tunic and with reddish-brown leggings, he was horribly standing out in the green woods here. He steadied himself and looked over at me. He looked me up and down, no doubt my Lincoln green uniform giving away my position. He smiled at me crookedly. A smile that instantly took my breath away and made my heart stop, then pick up double time.

"Hey," He greeted, his shocking green eyes met my brown ones.

"Um... hi," I stuttered, then remembered why I was standing here. I raised my bow a bit in my right hand, making it clear that I meant my next words. "You will either turn around and head back the way you came, or consult with my fa- band leader." I didn't want to tell a complete stranger who my father was now, did I?

He smiled even wider, still looking into my eyes. I couldn't compete with that stare. I quickly looked away from the mesmerizing person in front of me.

"Well," I reached behind me to grab an arrow, an obvious warning. "I need an answer."

"Wait!" He put up his hands and smirked. "I will come with you, I'm guessing you are part of Robin's band?" I put the arrow back in my quiver and nodded. The deer was still laying there. I quickly went over and got ready to grab the deer when the boy in brown spoke behind me. "Let me do that." He rushed over to grab the deer. I flung my head up to give him a glare.

"Do you know how long I'd make it if every guy at that camp helped me like this?" That slipped out faster than I could stop it.

"Sorry," He responded, backing away. I started making my way back to camp, him following closely behind. I had walked about twenty yards before he started talking again. "So, why are you living in that camp if you feel so... so singled out?"

I stopped walking. "If you really want to be an outlaw, then you've got to learn not to ask strangers questions." At that I started walking more quickly than before.

"Okay," He followed still. I stopped at the familiar tree that told us we were nearing the camp. I lifted my fingers to my mouth and made the 'cheery' whistle. I looked out the corner of my eye to see the man in brown looking at my quizzically.

"Just to tell them that it's us, and not to fire the bows." He nodded as I continued walking.

"Hey Bella!" called a voice ahead of us. I smiled and picked up speed. The man who had greeted me was wearing the same Lincoln green uniform as I, his golden hair curling out slightly from his cap.

"Hey, Robin!" Robin's face fell a bit then he noticed the stranger he seemed to understand his title.

"Why, Bella," He started, smiling at the stranger. He was probably sizing him up. "Who've you got here?"

"My name is Edward Mason." the man, Edward, stepped forward.

"Ah, I see." ok, now Robin was playing with him. "Well, then, follow me!" with that Robin started walking towards the entrance with us. I turned towards the meat storage and dragged the deer the rest of the way there.

"Hey, Bella." Much, one of the outlaws greeted. He was a bit shorter than some of the other outlaws, but a bit taller than me. His blond hair was ruffled by his cap. "Only one today?"

"Yep," I sighed. " Found an 'outlaw'." I quoted with my fingers. "He almost scared off this one, a bear could be more quiet."

"Ah, so that's who you were towing in today." I just nodded.

"Hey, I'm going to go check on Annie, ok?"

"Sure, I'll put the deer over the fire for tonight." I smiled and walked out of the little area. The grove was big enough to house the many outlaw men that had come stumbling in from their previous life. It was comfy… in it's own sort of way.

I made my way across the clearing into the little stable where we kept any extra supplies. I smiled as I made my way over to the stall that we had cleared out a couple months ago.

My smile widened as a big brown head poked over the door and neighed quietly.

"Hey, girl!" This horse was amazing! She had picked up real quickly that she couldn't be too loud. If she was too loud then the stupid outlaw hunters may just find out grove here. The grove of Robin Hood.

I whispered quietly to her as I stroked her face. As she nudged me lightly, I heard footsteps coming behind me slowly, as though the person where trying to sneak up on me. I snorted, Quickly thinking of a way to tell him that I knew he was there.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" I asked while turning around. Sure enough, there he was. Edward was standing in a cheesy crouch position, as if he had been tip-toeing! His eyes widened as he shot up.

"Uh… y- yes!" He stuttered. He was obviously confused. He had thought he was silent!

"Like I said, a bear could have gone quieter than you." I reminded him. His mouth shaped an 'o' as he walked closer.

"So," He started conversationally. "Why do you have a horse in such a place?"

"Well… I found her while I was hunting a couple of months ago, she was pretty lucky I noticed what she was before I shot at her." I started, still petting her and looking at her. I wasn't about to get lost in the green-eyed gaze beside me, and turn into a stuttering mess. "She looked as if she hadn't been fed in a week or more, besides maybe a patch of grass here or there In the forest. I quickly took her back here, where we cleared this stall. She's helped us quite a bit around here."

When he continued to look at me quizzically I continued. " Even we need to get supplies other than meat. I ride her into town and get supplies ever once and a while. No one knows or expects a girl to be a part of this band. She and I pose as a farmer a while away."

"What is a girl doing out here then?" I swung around to face him.

"Outlaws don't ask such personal questions." I stated for the second time. He let out a long, defeated sigh. "Have you talked to Robin yet, about training." His beautiful face pulled up into a smile, not the crooked one I liked, but a wide one, showing his extremely white teeth. Most people, mostly men, had teeth that looked about ready to fall off, rotting. But why was he smiling?

"Yes, I have…" He trailed off, pausing for effect. "Should I start calling you teacher?"

* * *

** How did you like it? I'm working on the next chapter AND I'm working on the same story... in Edwards POV!**

**I will hopefully have the next chapter up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally! I thought that I had posted this a while ago... but I guess not :(... I hope you all liked Breaking Dawn?! **

**well, here is chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: if you even think I own Twilight, you are sadly mistaken... Stephanie Meyer owns all! **

* * *

I had been expecting my father to try something on me, no big surprise that I was Edwards 'tutor'. I had been asking if I could teach someone for a while. If anything I was glad, I got to knock sense into his head, daily. I laughed lightly at such gruesome thoughts. It just seemed amusing to me. Why wouldn't it be? This was Edward!

My father had set up a welcoming dinner and entertainment for 'Dear Edward'. So now I was making my way towards the biggest tent in the center of the clearing. I always went early, making sure that the food was edible. I had learned one thing since I'd came here.

These men could cook, but not all too well. I'd often give the cook of the night some tips about how to and how not to cook this and that. Well, It's what I get. I wondered how they lived without me all those years before!

After checking with Mike, the cook of the night, and adjusting this and that I left him to the serving. I went and gave the long slab of a table a once over before adding another chair in a random place. Mike came running out, placing the assortment of foods on the table before running back out to tell the men that the food was indeed done.

Just as I took my seat all the 'merry' men started filling in. Taking their usual seats and staring longingly at the food. I saw Edward follow Emmett and Jasper into the tent and took a seat beside them. I had a feeling that the two guys would befriend him. They were probably tent-mates.

Edward was now dressed in the Lincoln green uniform of Robin's men…and women… in my case only. His bronze locks where sticking out under his newly aquired cap messily. I looked away quickly, not wanting to be caught oogling.

Robin came and sat next to me, his usual seat at the head of the table. He smiled at me, his blue eyes sparkling in the candle light. I smiled and nodded before looking around the table.

I couldn't help but feel… at home, here. I loved being the only girl in the camp and taking care of things that they needed done, but treated as a merry man all the same. I was much more content here than I'd been back with my mother. This uniform fit me much better than my old dresses. And I here I felt more, alive. I couldn't think much more before Robin told everyone to dig in.

The men always took him seriosly. We soon had a good fourty or so men throwing their hand forward to get food. There was never anything left after the dinner. No leftovers.

Most would think of their behavior as unaproperiot, or rude. But all I could do was laugh as I watched them. They were always thoughful enough to leave me a good serving, watching me dish more than I wanted, then sitting back to watch them grab at the rest of the food. I was smiling as I took a bite of bread. That's when conversation started.

"So, what are you going to do first with Edward tomarrow?" Robin asked, his voice a little higher than normal so that I could hear him over the men.

I smirked. Thinking of all the wonderful torture I would put him through in the morning. Robin must have seen my face, because his smile grew.

"That boy is in for it. That look is one that must have come from me when I was your age. I honestly almost pitty him." He teased. I narrowed my eyes playfully before shaking my head and laughing. "Even worst," He continued. "You don't deny it! Just please don't let your torture last the whole day, we still need help with the hunting. We have a lot more men now a days then a while ago."

It was true, if we got many more men than we would start to get noticed. There were plenty of horsemen out there riding through the forest, looking for any outlaw they can, just to turn him in for gold. We hadn't lost too many, we had made sure they were careful before letting them go out on their own.

I rolled my eyes at his comment. "Yes, father I'll bring him back at a reasonable time."

"Good," He continued eating, talking to Little John who was seated on his other side.

I was just finishing my food when I felt as if I was being watched. I looked up around the table. Sure enough, Edward was looking my way with a frustrated expression. When I looked over at him he ducked his head, murmmering something I couldn't hear. He was sitting on the other end of the long table. I shook my head and turned back to my food.

"Well, If we have eaten enough then," Robin called over all the voices. "It's time for some entertainment!" There was shouts of agreeing people. I slouched in my chair and ducked my head.

"Here we go again." I sighed. The men started jumping up.

"Much, give us a song!" Much started a song about a knight that wore his sword too long. They all sung like a bunch of drunk hoolagans, but I had to laugh at how cherry it sounded.

They where soon jumping around, practicing moves and jabs with their quarter staffs. I sat with my elbow on the table and my head leaning to the side, into my fingers.

I counted to twenty before getting up and dodging blows from every direction. I finally made my way to a shelf where I kept medical supplies. I sat down on one of the stools in the corner, wating.

Sure enough, here came Mike, blood darkening his spiky blond hair. I sighed and treated it, sending him back and waiting for the next person.

I had treated four more people before Robin called. "Enough!" Everyone stopped mid-swing. Robin looked around, pleased with himself, for one of his odd reasons. Then he yelled "Archery!"

My face lit up and I jumped up. I was the first one out of the tent. I ran into my own tent and grabbed my bow and quiver full of arrows, swinging them over my shoulder.

Robin was walking out of his tent, the one next to mine, when I came out.

"Excited, are you?" He chuckled. I shook my head happily and jogged with Robin out to the long clearing and waited for everyone to gather. We were on one side of the clearing while the target was on the other side. It was quite a distance away, I remembered when I first saw it, My eyes had been bugging out of head. I looked over at see Edwards reaction.

I gasped and quickly looked back at the target, thinking about not blushing. Edward had been looking at me, his eyes were now eating into the back of my head. I quickly thought of something else.

"Little John?" The big, burly outlaw stepped foreward. He reached back and got out an arrow, aiming quickly and letting it go. _Thwack!_ It hit the middle of the target. Everyone cheered for him as he reeched behind to get a new one. _Thwack Thonk_ He made one more shot that hit the middle, then the other one was a couple inches wide. I patted him firmly on the back, telling him he did a good job.

Everyone else went, heck even Edward gave it a try. He only got one but that was amazing complaired to some people…cough-Mike-cough. When everyone realized who the people left were they all started jumping up and down, hollaring at the top of their lungs. I laughed and looked over at Robin. He was smirking my way.

"I bet I can get more bulls-eyes than you can!" He challenged playfully, adding more fuel to the men.

"Really?" I asked, mock surprise. Robin nodded firmly and stepped to the line. _Thwack Thwack Thwack_.

I smiled at him as I stepped up._ Thwack Thwack Thwack._

He went to a line a couple feet behind the current line. _Thwack Thwack Thwack._

I snorted and went to where he was just standing. _Thwack Thwack Thwack._

Robin had his nose scrunched up in consentration three turns later. He was standing twenty-five feet or so off the first mark. Everyone was quiet. He bit his lip and raised his bow. _Thwack. _Aim _Thwack. _Aim_ Thonk._ Everyone was still quiet. Robin Hood had just missed a target. I patted him on the back and stepped up to the current line. I took a deep breath and looked at the target. I could almost not see it anymore. It seemed so far away. I forgot about all the things around me, everything was a blur besides , my bow, the target, and I. I pulled out an arrow and positioned it. I pulled back the reluctant string and aiming, finally letting it launch forward.

Thwack!

One down, two to go. I thought as I reached behind me to get another arrow. I pulled back, aimed then let go.

_Thwack!_

I looked down as I put my third arrow up to meet my bow, looking back at the target and measuring more carefully than I'd had the last two. I took a deep breath, calming myself. I aimed carefully and skillfully, pulling back on the taut string. As I released I let my breath go with it.

_Thwack!_

I stared at the target. I was still in my own little world when I felt someone hug me. I stood there, my arms still at my sides as I finished possesing that I had won an archery match against Robin Hood. I looked at the hair of the person who was so close to me that our chests where touching.

The hair was a bronze color.

My eyes widened and I stiffened as Edward pulled away from me, giving me a confused look. Something seemed to click in his mind as relization flickered across his face.

Edward Jumped back. His eyes where wide and apoligetic.

"I-I'm s-sorry." He stepped back even more, trying to hid himself in the men.

The men stared at him for a minuite before jumping up and grabbing me, hoisting me in the air. I reached my hand up to my mouth to muffle my scream. They put me down after throwing me up a couple more times. Robin looked at me before sticking his hand out.

"Good game?" I smiled and took his hand, shaking it once before he pulled me into a hug. This hug wasn't awkword like Edward's. This was a fatherly hug that was almost never awekword. I laughed and hugged him back.

**Did you like? Please tell me! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Phew! I finally got to working on it! I've had school, my pony Joy, and other school-related stories in my way, along with the holidays and many other things! I'm extremely sorry that I couldn't get it out sooner.**

**I know, it's short, but it's important!**

**_DISCLAIMER:  
Roses are red,  
Violets are blue.  
I don't own Twilight  
So please don't sue!_**

**_Enjoy, and please Review if you want another chapter!_**

* * *

I had mentioned to Jasper and Emmett not to wake Edward up in the morning last night. They had just nodded and went to their tent.

I was awake before the sun had rose. Quite a few men where up, tending to early morning duties. I was usually up at this hour, skipping off towards the barn.

"Hey Annie!" I greeted as I swung open the door. She neighed softly and nudged me with her head. She was then eyeing the hay in my hands. "Here you go, I'll take you out later… I'm on my way to my lesson!"

After making sure Annie had everything she needed, I strode out of the barn and walked to were Emmett and Jasper were sitting outside of their tent. They had gotten a tent right near three stumps, where they would usually sit in the morning.

"Hey, guys!" I greeted, sitting next to them on one of the stumps.

"Hello, Bella." they replied, nodding.

"Edward is still in there, right?" I asked casually, nodding towards their entrance flap. They nodded.

"Yeah, why?" Emmett seemed suspicious. I stood up and spread out my arms.

"Meet his new worst nightmare!" I answered cheerily. I heard them chuckle as I walked into the tent.

Edward looked so peaceful sleeping on his bunk. Even if it was just hay with ragged old blankets on it, he seemed content. His bronze hair was slightly messier from sleep and his deep breaths came out quiet and shallow. I almost felt like turning around and letting him sleep. Keyword in my thoughts: almost. I leaded down so that my mouth was right near his head and sucked in a break.

"RISE AND SHINE SLEEPY HEAD!" I yelled. His eyes flew open as he jumped up, yelping in the process. He fell off the other side of the bed with a big bump. It was quiet for a moment, all I could hear was a loud groan and fast breathing. He scampered back onto the bed and sat up, still breathing hard, looking at me. That was when I realized that he didn't have a shirt on.

His torso looked as if it had been chiseled by the gods. He had abs in all the right places. I'd been around half-naked guys ever since I'd moved here, but it seemed different now. I'd never felt this way before. I looked up at his face to see him smiling crookedly at me.

"Like what you see?" He asked innocently, a smirk starting to form on his face.

"G- get in uniform." I ordered simply while walking out of the tent. The guys on the other side of the tent where shaking with laughter. They took one look at me and fell off of their 'stools'. "What?"

Emmett tried his best to sound controlled while Jasper sounded as if he were some kind of angry hyena. "Did you like what you saw, Bella?"

I rolled my eyes at him and sat down, waiting for Edward to come out.

Edward finally walked out, waring the familiar green uniform that everyone in the camp had on. I don't know what, but he seemed to make the uniform look…better? I quickly stood up and smiled

"Ready?" He must have caught the evil glint in my eye because he quickly glanced at Emmett and Jasper before gulping and nodding.

Edward came back with only a couple cuts and bruises from the training. I was surprised at how well he already seemed to be doing some of this stuff. He had good form with the bow, the sword he held moved with elegance. He was practically dragging his feet as we entered the camp.

"You have tomorrow off, so you can follow someone around for the day or ask Robin for a chore." I informed him. He stopped in his tracks.

"Why are you gone tomorrow?" I raised my eyebrows but answered anyway.

"I have to go to the market. Get some preserving stuff, salt and all. Annie and I'll be gone all day. I had actually been planning on going the day even before you came. " He nodded slightly, looking off into the distance, obviously thinking of something. I was walking past his tent when he grabbed my arm.

"When are you going tomorrow?" He asked quietly.

"Around the time the sun starts to rise, why?" I cocked my head to the side, wondering why he wanted to know. He shrugged and looked down.

"Just wondering." with that he walked lazily into his tent. I sighed, shaking my head as I made my way over to check the dinner meal.

I found my head clouded with thoughts of Edward for the rest of the night. The food wasn't celebratory tonight, but still good. I felt as if I was being watched the whole time, through everything. When Robin challenged me to another archery challenge, I declined. He seemed a bit taken a-back by this, and frowned thoughtfully. I knew he could tell that something was changing in me.

I changed into the dreadful dress I had to wear in public. I didn't understand how women now a days could stand such tight, annoying dresses! I was huffing as I made my way back to the stable.

I grabbed the riding equipment and bags, running a brush over Annie's always shiny coat and gently placing the equipment on her.

Annie stood still as I mounted, positioning myself so that the dress fit around her in a rather elegant fashion. I nudged her lightly with my leg, signaling to walk forward. As I rode out, a couple of guys waved goodbye as I rode through the grove.

"Okay girl, let's go." I waved goodbye to the men standing around the entrance (hidden behind trees, of coarse) and weaved through the trees, making sure no one was passing by as I turned onto the wagon rutted road that led to the town, miles away.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short, but like I said, It was important, and leading into a VERY important chapter! **

**Review, and the next one will come!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Gosh, it's been too long with this story! I had stopped to re-plan it because it was too predictable :/ ... so, I was actually almost ready to put it onto hiatus when I got a crazy idea for the sequel, and the events that will lead to it started firing off into my head. I'd written the outline for this story that is now the sequel about a year ago, so it's quite 'crappy' and in need of some love, which is good, because I'm not writing it yet. I'm still trying to make this story as long as I can possibly stretch the plot (which isn't much, I tell you) and then working on that.  
I am sorry that the chapter's are so short, this is almost like a quick read for fanfic readers because of it, I expect it to be a bit less than 10 chapters :O!**

**Anyways... on with the story, after the highly traditional Disclaimer!  
Roses are Red,  
Violets are Blue,  
I do night own Twilight,  
So Please don't sue.**

**ONWARD! **

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

True, the town was small, but everywhere you looked you could find something useful. It wasn't almost like a mini-bazar. Annie snorted at a few children running across the dirt not five feet in front of her, letting them pass before continuing forward. Merchants seemed to spot me all at the same time and rushed over to me, offering me many feminine things that I politely declined, trying to not wrinkle my nose at them.

When I approached the store that I usually entered, I tied Annie up under the sign that read '_Bob and Marie's Supplies and Trade.'_. "Sorry, girl, but it'll only be for a minute." I untied the items I'd brought to sell. The camp had made an incredible raid the night before, stocking up on all the supplies we needed from the supply wagon. So, all I was really doing was selling some items, and then going back. I quickly made my way into the store.

"Bella, dear, I haven't seen you in too long!" Marie-Elise, the shop keeper greeted. I smiled back brightly to her. Her long black hair was pulled back neatly from her face, which was sun tanned from all the hard work in the fields and wrinkles were starting to show on her smiling face.

"Marie-Elise!" I greeted back. She quickly finished with the older aged man who payed the amount of money for the supplies he was buying. He nodded at me as he passed me and exited the store, his look stern and scowling. I quickly took his place in front of the counter, setting the bags on the table.

She winced at the heavy sound it made on the wood. "I hope that is a bunch of unavailable stuff," she sighed when she saw some of the contents. "You might want to try going over to Marty's, he might have enough to take this stuff."

I frowned at her. Usually I could make deals with her for a very reasonably price, why was she saying this? "What's wrong, Marie-Elise?"

She clucked her tongue on the top of her mouth, seeming a bit worried. "The supply wagon was ambushed last night, the driver came in today, begging our forgiveness." Heh... oops? She then smirked, leaving towards me more over the counter. "I hear that it was Robin's men."

"Really?!" I squealed, the reaction that most people would have to such news. She, along with everyone excluding the camp and my mother, had no idea that I'd even seen Robin before. My mother might even think that I hadn't seen him before! "That's so-"

"Exciting?" she nodded, glancing around before whispering to me. "He can have it, he and his men-" _and daughter,_ I mentally added to her speech "-have been teaching that mean sheriff quite a lesson, it's the only thing I can do to give him something in return."

I nodded enthusiastically. Robin was respected by everyone, even some of the sheriff's guards seemed to secretly admire him. Most of them, really. "How are you doing without the extra supplies, though?"

She shrugged, "Better than you can expect, we're not going out of business anytime soon, so don't worry!" she glanced around to look out the window, laughing slightly. "I see Annie is still quite the child's horse, I see."

I swung around as fast as I could- almost too fast for my skirts- to see what she was talking about. Sure enough, there were a few kids emptying out their pockets of sugar and carrots. Annie was gratefully taking the treats, nudging the kids gently when they ran out of them and snorting loudly. I laughed as one girl started to look for any horse snot on her dress.

I turned back to Marie-Elise. "As long as they don't all climb up there and attempt to get her moving, the world is in peace." I giggled with her.

After a while of laughing, she turned back around to face me. "So, who's the lucky gentlemen to court you these days?"

I blushed, fingering the rough cloth bags I'd put on the counter. "What gentlemen?"

She frowned slightly glancing back out the window, looking puzzled. She pointed her finger at the window. "I'd be careful, Bella." she whispered, "He looks like he is watching you quite closely. ?"

I tilted my head to the side slightly, out of the corner of my eye I could see who she was talking about. It wasn't a man I had ever seen before, but I couldn't exactly _see _him, anyways. He had a dark cloak hood over his head, his face cast in a shadow. I bit my lip worriedly. He was, indeed, looking this way, all of his expensive looking cloth and all.

I looked back at Marie-Elise. "I have no idea who that man is."

"Well, you should go find out, that horse he's got there looks mighty fancy, and that equipment too." she let out a long whistle. "He looks dressed nicely enough to be royal!"

"Right, umm.." I pushed my stuff further onto the counter. "Take them, they aren't that valuable to care about at the moment, thank you Marie-Elise, hope to see you soon!"

I nearly ran out of the store after firing off my excuse to leave in a bunch of jumbled words. The kids around Annie reluctantly said goodbye to her while I glanced around nervously. Royalty, could someone suspect me of being related to Robin? I could see the man stand up, exiting the shade and gathering the reins of his black horse.

I turned back to wave goodbye to the kids. "Bye-Bye!" I smiled as calmly as I could to them, gathering the reins of Annie's bridle and mounting. I nudged my heel into her side lightly, sending her off into an elegant trot. She had a more fancy look to her movements when I had the dress on, it was like she was showing off slightly.

The man with the dark cloak came up behind me, riding at the same speed as me. Annie swished her tail and laid her ears back at the horse, she was feeling just as uncomfortable as I was. I kept my head tilted, keeping him in the corner of my eye as we rode on.

"Miss! Miss, please stop!" A low, husky voice sounded from underneath the cloak.

Heck, no!

I was starting to panic. I wouldn't be able to go home if this man kept following me. What would be the right thing to do? Let the men ambush him, or ride in a different direction?

But my decision was cut short when we reached the fork in the road. Strait into the forest, or right to the farmlands. I tried to turn Annie onto the farmlands road, but she refused, shaking her head stubbornly and continuing on into the forest.

The shade from the trees was a nice relief compared to the hot sunny day in the open plains. But I wasn't really feeling it. The man was still ridding right behind me, and bit more behind me now. I clucked my tongue loudly, signaling Annie into a gallop. She picked up her pace quickly, her speed a bit faster than it normally was.

Would the men sense my danger and help me? I was beginning to doubt it when I started to approach the hidden entrance, and my heart was beating like crazy when I passed it. Annie snorted uneasily as we continued to gallop on, even though we were well past it. She was full out galloping now, just as fast as the horses that entered those Fair races.

I was at least a mile past the entrance when I saw a rope in front of me rise from across the wagon trail. Annie skidded to a stop, nearly falling onto her rump, before rearing onto her hind legs. I could hear the black horse's terrified whinny as men in green uniforms swarmed in around us. Annie raised her head higher that the 'intruders' could reach, backing up with the whites of her eyes showing. Though, she was calming down, compared to the black horse, who was lashing out with his hooves and about ready to bale his rider and run.

I made as much of a scene when Robin smiled wickedly at me, grabbing around my stomach and pulling me down off of Annie, screaming loudly. "Let go of me! AHH!" The man on the black horse watched uneasily, his horse's coat was lathering with white sweat. He seemed to make up his mind, turning his horse around, looking at my struggling figure, before kicking his horse harshly, galloping away in the direction that he came.

"AHHH!" I screamed again, smiling as I watched the horse disappear around the corner. "No, no! Stop touching me!"

It was a few minutes before I stopped screaming, and the men let me stand. I brushed away the wrinkles in my dress, sighing. "Do any of you know who that man was?"

Most of them shook their heads, There were at least ten men there, all but two of them had no idea.

I could almost laugh at the tow who didn't shake their heads.

The two were Robin and Edward.

"He's-" Robin started, but Edward cut him off, almost snarling.

"Jacob Black, Prince of Sherwood."

* * *

**OOOO what's gonna happen next, huh? Well, you'll find out soon (hopefully)! **

**You know the drill, Review please! The faster the reviews, the more motivated I am to continue it!**


	5. Chapter 5

hi...  
**So, I actualy finished this kinda quick. I'm quite a slow writer for fanfics... but I hope you like this chapter! I have no beta, so please excuse the mistakes! **

**I do not own Twilight, never did, never will... or will I heh heh heeee *rubbs hands together*  
Don't worry, can't hurt I fly, I can't!**

**ON WITH THE STORY! **

* * *

**Chapter 5  
**

* * *

Jacob? _That_ was Jacob? I looked around the corner with a rather puzzled expression. The same little Jacob who I used to play with when my mother had been invited over to the palace? It couldn't be, could it? Back then he was so small, and now it seemed like he looked to big even for his horse. His father, King Billy, had always been in a chair when I saw him. He'd lost ability of his legs on the battle field many years ago, so I never saw how tall he was. The queen had died while giving birth to the black haired boy, so I'd never seen if she was tall or not.

The merry men whooped and cheered at the successful mission and quickly assumed their previous post, some of them going off to hunt for tonight's dinner. I gather Annie's reins and walked her around, cooling her out from the long run.

Why would Jacob be after me? I pondered, looking down at the nettle-littered trail as Annie munched on some grass that had grown since she had last set eyes on it. Was he wanting to see me again? Why, though? I had known him at a very young age and then I started going to some school when my mother went to the castle. After that I'd never really seen him again.

But he'd yelled _Miss! Miss, please stop!_, so maybe we didn't know who I was? Maybe he was looking to find out my name? I frowned at such thoughts. Who would fancy me. I'm too... plain.

"Last I heard about him," I'd heard Edward approach, but his voice still surprised me. What is it about just his _voice _that made my heart pick up in double time? I looked around to see him scowling. "Jacob was to choose a bride before his next birthday."

July 3rd, that was Jacob's birth date. It was August 13th. A month before MY birthday. So he still had a good eleven or so months before said birthday. Why was he looking so early? Was he still the sweet kid-like person he'd been when I'd last saw him, when he was five and I seven? "Wonder what he was doing following me, then?"

Edward didn't have a smile on his face, more of a frown. Why was he unhappy? I nudged his shoulder playfully, "You don't have anything to frown about now, buddy. Just you wait until morning."

His eyes shot around to meet mine, puzzled for a moment, before his face lit up in that lopsided smile that I was beginning to lo- like. "Is that a warning? Or a threat?"

I shrugged, leading Annie through the entrance and towards the makeshift stall. "You'll see."

**~:.:~Shlubbadub~:.:~**

The dinner wasn't as extravagant tonight as it was last night, last night only happened when there was a new merry man, a celebration. There was definitely enough food to go around, and Much had tried something a bit new with how he was cooking a large stag that Eric had caught(which was quite a surprise, Eric's last catch was a hare...). Overall, it was a good meal.

After the food, men set off to their duties, Little John and Mike had lookout tonight. I, being the lazy person I was, fed Annie, filled her water bucket, and then headed off to bed, waving to a few of the men that I passed. Robin smiled at me before I entered my tent. "G' night Bells."

"Night, Dad."

I was just running a brush(which had been stolen) through my hair in front of the mirror I'd been fortunate enough to have (because it was stolen) when there was a knock on the rowan tree that stood outside my tent, helping keep it up. "Uhh... laundry..."

I couldn't help but smile as I hastily put down the brush and pushed aside the tent's entrance flap. Sure enough, there was Edward, standing with a bucket full of dried green uniforms. He'd been looking behind him when the flap was opened, "Thank you."

I reached forward to grab a uniform for the next day, silently thanking the men for being neat enough to wear a clean uniform daily. If not for the laundry job, I don't think I could live with all the stinky men!

"Yeah, well Emmett had the laundry duty and invited me to help, so I-" he stopped talking when he fully looked at me. "I- uh.."

I frowned at his expression, looking down at my clothing. "What, did you think I slept in my uniform?" I smirked at him, "Like what you see?"

He had already composed his expression, but his eyes were dancing mischievously in the little light that my gas lamp let off. "Yes,"

I narrowed my eyes at him, grabbing the uniform and turning my back to him. "What was that, Mason?"

He shrugged, "Just answering your question, Bella. And truthfully. I am a man, you a women. Why wouldn't I like the sight." It wasn't really much to see, just a torn shirt three times too big for me and peasants pants. Why so cocky? He seemed on a roll now, because he kept going, even through my glare. "And since I answered yours, you have to answer mine."

I felt a jolt of nervousness shoot up my back. What was he going to ask me about? He didn't seem to be holding back, so I may be in trouble... "And what may that be, Mason?"

"How does a girl, such as you, stumble upon a place, such as this, and stay here, when she could be living like most girls, and be betrothed by now?" I smirked, well, that was an easy question to answer without giving anything away! He must have realized this too, because he started to correct his question. "Wait, how about this instead-"

"No question take backs!" I sang happily. He sighed before nodding to me, signaling for me to answer his question.

I snorted. "I don't want to dress up in a dress that makes me stumble on my feet like some kind of dog on ice, I like living here, in the middle of the woods, picking off ticks and hunting with a bow. Much more exciting."

He nodded, setting the bucket of uniforms- which I'd forgotten that he'd still been holding- down on the ground before looking me straight in the eye. "What I really want to know is, is it true that you are Robin's daughter?"

I crossed my arms over my chest, he glanced at the movement, as if wondering if I was going to punch him with it, before looking back up at my face. "Why should I tell you?"

His focused look turned into a bright smirk as he shrugged his shoulders happily. "You intrigue me, and I'm curious. Now it is your turn, is it true that you are Robin's daughter?"

I let out an angry huff. Damn him, he got me! I wrinkled my nose, trying to think of how to avoid answering that. When I couldn't find any I sighed and walked over to my bed, plopping down onto it. He hesitantly took a seat on a stump right next to it. Then, I launched into my story.

"My mom was married to a noble, Sir Charles Swan when I was three. He was nice, a very jolly man, but I knew that he wasn't my father. I got enough nerve to finally ask my mom who my real father was when I was thirteen, she sat me down and said-" I paused, laughing lightly and I looked at the tent ceiling. "- 'Now, young lady, if you go romping around telling everybody, I will make sure that it's the last thing that you say.' She was one for sarcastic threats, and when I promised to keep it a secret, she just shrugged and went, 'Robin Hood,'.

"Well, you can imagine how shocking that was. I got a bit mad at her at first, thinking that she was joking around about my serious question." I rolled my head to the side, locking eyes with Edward. "But she had this face that told me that she wasn't lying, so I trusted her. I was fourteen when she and Charlie announced that they were moving, closer to the castle. We lived on the other side of the forest, the side that is farthest from the towns and the castle. About twenty miles from here. I, being the true daughter of Robin, loved the forest, and I was angered that she was trying to part me from it to move to the 'big city'.

"So, I packed what I thought was needed, escaped out the window, and ran away." Edward seemed a bit surprised by this information, but he was looking elsewhere, envisioning what I was saying.

"That sounds like the Bella I know," he smiled looking back at me, encouraging me with his eyes to continue.

"Well, I'd made it about five miles into the forest when I started thinking 'What the hell am I doing?'. I slept the night off the road, a bit into the forest, and nearly had a heart attack when something blowing in my face woke me. Sure enough, there was Annie, a skinny little two year old back then, she obviously was quite friendly towards humans, and not only had she eaten my bread, but when I wouldn't get up she nearly rolled me through the woods. She was quite funny, took my stubbornness right in stride. I remember yelling at her for eating the food before starting off down the road again. She decided to follow me, and definitely did. For the next night and day, until we ran into some of Robin's men.

"They had ambushed me, trying to see if I had anything valuably in my bags. I grabbed hold of Little John's hat and pulled it off his head. When he turned around she grab it back, I stuck my tongue out at him and jumped through the two other men. I, being foolish already as it is, grabbed a hold of Annie and hoisted myself onto her back. I remember Robin telling me how funny the sight was when he arrived. A girl on a horse, with no riding equipment, running around in circles with Little John's hat. Little John was quite angry at first, but soon he was laughing at how silly the whole situation was, too.

"So, when Robin came out of hiding, Little John was bent over, trying to catch his breath, with a triumphant fourteen year old on a young horse standing not fifteen feet away from him, with his hat on her head, the whole thing was almost covering my eyes. Little John gasped 'Robin- p- please let me g- get my hat back!'. So, I finally gave up the hat, but made Robin promise to talk to me for at least a moment, he tried to find a way around the promise, being the mischievous thief he is, but I nearly nailed him to the spot.

"He was surprised, non the less, about me being his daughter, but he knew the facts I told were strong enough for me not to be lying. Besides, I have his nose." I smiled, looking down cross-eyed at my nose. Edward laughed at the comment, and I joined in with the laughter. I don't think I've ever laughed that hard with a merry man over such a serious topic before. Edward was just too easy to be myself around.

"Well, that story sounds rather amusing. I can picture a small you with little John's hat on." That started another fit of laughter, which was weird, because it wasn't really THAT funny. We must be quite tired. Hmm... I thought the magic words, there! I yawned hugely, causing Edward to yawn, and I heard a faint yawn next door...

"DAD!" I yelled angrily, hearing a chuckle from Robin's tent.

"Bedtime, kids! Got to be up bright and early!" he called back. Edward suddenly sat upright, looking down at the bucket of uniforms and muttering a quiet curse.

"I've gotta go, Bella. Forgot about all of these, they've got to be delivered!" He gave a small wave, jumping up with the bucket, "Night Miss Hood."

"Goodnight, Mason." And with that, Edward chuckled and raised out of the tent, holding his hat down on his head in order to keep it from flying off, leaving me with more questions than I'd had before he'd visited.

What in the World was Edward Mason to me?

* * *

**I hope to have the next one out soon, maybe even tomarrow around this time, no?**

**Please review, I loves them all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sing with me now!**

**"Here comes the fluuuuf! Here comes the fluff!**

**...(uh)... duuu, duuu, du, du... da... daaa da da daaaa!"**

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

"What the heck was that?" I asked Edward, my eye brows raised. I looked over at the target that had been set up on the tree, and at the arrow that had nicked the top of it. We had been working on his archery for a couple of days out of the four weeks that he'd been here, so he really should be improving. Why did he always miss?

Edward groaned and put his left arm over his forehead, wiping away the sweat. I walked over to the target, pried out the arrow, and brought it back to him. He seemed a bit put down, as if he was about to give up.

"I'm going to go sit over there-" I motioned to the tree that was shaped oddly enough to be like a resting tree, where a ripped uniform and sowing tools lay- "When you get it at least on the target, then you may break for the rest of the day."

He nodded, his eyes not looking up at my disappointed look. I sighed before walking over to the tree and getting myself comfortable. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward glance at me, before his shoulder's broadened in determination, his back straitening. He took a long while to pull the string back, one of his eyes closing before he let go.

Which sent the arrow even higher up the tree. He growled angrily before retrieving the arrow. I shook my head and continued the stitching.

I had finished the repairing of the uniform and was listening to the animals scurrying around on the trees when I heard it.

"YES!" I jumped up, back flat against the tree, looking strait at Edward. He'd thrown his bow down and was doing a little victory dance, which included the whole fist pump thing. _Boys,_

He turned to me, the biggest grin on his face as he pointed to the target. "Bella, Bella! Look, Look!" So... I looked.

Sure enough, the man had finally learned how to actually get it on the target! I squinted my eyes to see that it had actually made it onto one of the smallest two rings. I smiled at him while he retreated the arrow. "So, what did you do different this time that made you get it?"

He stood on the mark again, positioning his bow with the string held back. "This," He explained, showing me and letting go of the arrow, which ended up closer to the center than the last one. I smiled at it, patting him on the shoulder. "Good Job, now tomorrow we will make sure you've completely got it, and start on hand-to-hand work."

He snorted. "I learned swordsmanship when I was a kid."

I narrowed my eyes, spinning around and grabbing the short daggers hidden in my boots, all in one movement before gently laying the blade on his exposed neck. I muttered a small 'Killpoint'. "How about learning how to counterattack that?" I asked, he gulped, causing the blade to slightly put onto his skin more, but not enough to break it. "Did you learn that as a kid?"

When he was silent, still eyeing my face and the hand that held the dagger, I took it as a no. "I see, then you don't see that the real danger here, is this hand." I brought the other dagger forward, as if to stab it into his stomach. "And now you would be truly dead." I withdrew my weapons, letting him slightly relax his posture. "THAT, is was we will work on when I mean hand-to-hand."

"How did you learn that?" he asked, rubbing his neck. I turned to him to answer and felt my breath catch in my throat. I hadn't _really _been looking at him before, just watching his movement and trying to control my attacks. Now that I _truly_ look at him, it seemed like a bit of a shock. The way that his hair was falling around his face, which was looking down, while his lean yet muscled body was bent over, sitting on a stump.

"S- same way you did," I stuttered, shaking my head to clear my guttered thoughts before continuing. "Robin taught me some, the rest were sort of on my own..."

He looked over at me, a thoughtful look on his face, before he nodded. "I can picture you learning that..."

I poked him in the middle of his forehead. "It's not as easy as it looks, I nearly killed myself trying to learn it." I told him. Why I poked his head? I don't know, the feeling at the tip of my finger told me because of the delight it brought me. Maybe my fingertip was right, maybe I was... happy around Edward. I'd certainly never been attracted to a guy like this before.

Assuming that that was what it was, a passing attraction, or crush as my mother would have called it. But why was he the one that haunted the back of my eyelids? When I'm bored and have nothing to think about, why does he come to mind? Ever since that night when he listened to my story, I felt like I was... happier around him. Yes, I was. When he was gone it seemed as if I was just living life as a routine, kind of like the routine that farm animals had. Great, now I'm comparing myself to a cow, that's just dandy. The guy comes in, makes me fall in love with him-

Was that it? Did I love him? No, it's impossible to love someone so fast! Right? My thoughts were bouncing around in my head like a rabbit that was confined in a small cage. I didn't even notice Edward stand up, look at me in confusion, then come over to me.

"Bella?" he asked, putting his hands on my shoulders, when I jumped it wasn't the kind of, 'Quick, there's danger, get into position!' jump, but more like a lady would after being dazed my a man. "Bella, are you alright?"

Jeesh, this guys got me thinking about being a cow and rabbits, why did just his eyes _dazzle _me? Now I'm using weird words, too! Crap, crap, crap... he asked a question, Bella, answer! "Uhhh... yeah, just peachy!"

PEACHY? What the heck?! 'yeah, just peachy!'. Great, now he had me saying that I was a peach, too. Peach cow... weird....

He chuckled at me, releasing my shoulders, much to my sadness, and standing up strait again. "Right, can we get back to the camp, then? All this talk of food is getting me hungry." he winked at me, causing me to blush. _Blush? _Man, I must be going out of my mind tonight.

I giggled slightly at his comment. It was a cheesy joke, but for some reason he made it seem laughable. His eyes were bright as we walked back to camp. The silence seemed comfortable to me. Ending on a 'laughing' note.

Great, now I'm thinking weird jokes in my head that no one would get...

I reached my hand up to my mouth, prepared to whistle and alert the guards of our way in, when a 'bird' sounded from next to me and beat me to it. I looked over to see Edward smiling mischievously at me, his fingers still raised to his mouth. I raised an eyebrow at him playfully, causing him to laugh lowly.

**Hmmm... the proper meaning of 'short and sweet', eh? Sorry that it's about a page and a half, but this is the real crossroads, it's needed BADLY, because the REAL stuff is gonna start happening... probably next chapter.**

**Remember, I don't own ANYTHING! Nothing, zip, NOTTA!!!**

**I thought that it was quite weird how people could update daily , and now I'm seeing how possible it is... says the person with the page and a half update, I know. I'll try to made the next one longer. It may be hard, though...**

**Well... I've done your part, and now you'll do yours? REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
